


Dividida

by Rexx824



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girl penis root
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824





	1. Chapter 1

La misión requería que Shaw,fuera a robar,con Tomás y a Root no le gustaba

Estaba escuchando como coqueteaba cuando los escucha,parece que a Shaw le gusta

Fuera están todos menos ella,ya que Tomás había dicho que no la necesitaban,y shaw no había dicho nada,a escuchado que ha ido genial,más bien la maquina se lo ha dicho

También como se han ido todos a celebrar,y como se habían besando,así que ella está en un bar bebiendo sola

Ve que una mujer se sienta a su lado,y se pide lo mismo

Hola:la mujer le dice

Hola:root le dice

Soy nueva y no conozco la ciudad ni a nadie:la mujer le dice

En serio,nuevo trabajo:root le dice

No traslado,desde Texas:la mujer le dice

En serio,yo también soy de allí: Root le dice

No,perdón me llamo Amanda:Amanda se presenta

Yo soy Samantha:root le dice

Que pasa,está como distante: Amanda le dice

Hoy mis compañeros han dicho que no necesita mi ayuda, porque alguien se lo ha dicho,así que me he venido para olvidar: Root le dice

Es una putada:Amanda le dice

Siguen hablando,en la otra parte nadie sabe donde se ha metido Root,cuando la llaman salta el contestador,shaw lo ha cargado a lo grande, cuando se ha ido con Tomás

Mientras tanto Root se lo está pasando bien,mira el móvil,pero lo ignora y sigue hablando con Amanda

Cuenta me algo de ti: Root le pregunta

Yo descubrí que mi novia me engañaba con mi mejor amigo,así que me largo:Amanda le dice

Y no te han vuelto a llamar: Root le pregunta

Si,pero pasado unos meses me dejaron en paz,pero me enviaron una cesta de perdón:Amanda le dice

Lo siento por ti,lo que te hicieron: Root le dice

Se me está haciendo tarde:Amanda le dice

Las dos sabían que era mentira,Amanda sale y Root la mira así que se bebe lo que le queda y se va con ella,mientras camina,ve un callejón donde la besa

Te quieres venir a mi casa:Root le pregunta

Si:Amanda le dice

Cogen un taxi y le da su dirección,da bajan y en el ascensor,Root tiene prisionera Amanda en la pared mientras la besa, cuando llegan al piso correcto,paran

Root abre la puerta y la empuja contra la puerta,allí se quitan la ropa,Amanda lleva la mano hasta el bulto de Root,le consigue quitar la mano y se la lleva hasta la habitación

La tumba,y se sube encima de ella,le besa el cuello, Amanda le rodea la espalda,Root baja hasta las tetas de ella,donde las muerde la escucha gemir

Más,ohh si:Amanda le dice

Baja hasta las piernas donde separa,ve que está muy mojada,lleva su boca y empieza a lamer,Amanda le sujeta la cabeza para que valla más profundo,le lame un poco más y llega

Se sube y se prueba así misma,entonces la penetra,le pide que valla al principio lento,y ahora van rápido

Joder más:Amanda le dice

Root obedece y así lo hace,las dos llegan a la vez,se tumba y se duermen

A la mañana siguiente bola ve así que supone que se ha ido,ve que le ha dejado su móvil para que la llame cuando quiera

Va al metro allí están todos,ven que la mira,ella los ignora

Tenemos un numero nuevo:Finch les dice

Quién:shaw le dice

Saca una foto y Root sabe quien es

Yo sé quién es:Root le dice

Todos se la quedan mirando a que les diga algo

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Todos miraron aver que decía,shaw está cabreada y el resto con intriga

Muy bien Sra Groves de que la conoces:Finch le pregunta

De qué ha vosotros nos os interesa:Root le dice

Perdón si ha salido nos interesa:Reese le dice

Ya me ocupo yo:Root les dice

Vamos ha ayudar:Finch le dice

No,sino recuerdo mal,ayer no queríais mi ayuda y yo hoy no la quiero:Root le dice

Necesitas ayuda:Tomás le dice

No,además no sabéis dónde está y yo la puedo llamar:Root le dice

Vamos...:Tomás no termina la frase porque Root a disparado

La próxima va a tu polla,lo hago sola:Root les dice

Si tienes el móvil podemos escuchar:Finch le dice

En ese momento Root apaga el móvil y le saca la batería,ella se va,en el metro nadie dice nada,ellos na saben que está dolida por lo de ayer

Root coge un taxi,para que no la sigan,ve una tienda y se compra un móvil desechables

Llama al teléfono de Amanda y espera ha que le contesta

Hola Amanda:Root le dice

Root hola,que pasa: Amanda le dice

Podemos vernos:Root le dice

Claro:Amanda le dice

Donde estás:Root le pregunta

Estoy en la fiscalía:Amanda le dice

Voy para allá:Root le dice

Coge un taxi y va para la fiscalía,está fuera respira y entra pregunta por Amanda y le dice dónde está,va al pido correcto y busca la puerta cuando lo hace llama y entra

Hola Samantha:ama da le dice

Hola Amanda,tienes tiempo:Root le pregunta

Si,claro vamos,voy a tomar un café:Amanda le dice

Salen del edificio y van al bar de enfrente

Que pasa: Amanda le pregunta

Nada,no puedo venir a ver cómo estás:Root le pregunta

Si, perdón:Amanda le dice

Así que fiscal:Root le pregunta

Si,y tú qué haces:Amanda le dice

Antes de contestar,llaman a la puerta y entra una mujer

Hola,perdon eres Smith:la mujer le pregunta

Si,lo se solo he venido,para ver dónde estaba:Amanda le dice

Vale,te veo el lunes:la mujer le dice

Con eso se,va,Root la mira y se ríe

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda mira a la puerta,no ve que Root se está riendo,se gira y la ve,se le acerca y le da un golpe en el brazo

No te rías:Amanda le dice

Perdón,pero es divertido:Root le dice

Si,solo he venido, porque mi nuevo jefe me quería ver: Amanda le dice

Y te has quedado:Root le dice

Si,ya nos podemos ir:Amanda le dice

En el metro están intentando,saber dónde están,pero sin suerte,intentan llamar a Root pero nada,sabe que está dolida

Aún nada de Root:Reese le pregunta

No,y no me gusta no sabe lo que pasa Finch les dice

Bueno ayer nosotros no le pedimos que viniera, porque Tomás lo pidió y hoy ella lo hace:Reese le dice

Si,pero si ella la conoces de que es:Finch les pregunta

De lo que sea,ella está dolida con todos nosotros,y no nos quiere ver:Reese le dice,todos les miran a él,he ido a su casa ya cambio la cerradura,mirado su ordenador pero le ha cambiado la contraseña,ella no quiere que la ayudemos:Reese le dice

Si,pero nosotros ayudamos:shaw le dice

Si,y ayer no dijiste que Root no hacía falta en la misión y hoy ella ha echo lo mismo con todos nosotros:Reese le dice

Eso es una tontería,ella no nos odia:Finch les dice

En serio, porque el disparo no lo ha parecido,pensar y sabéis que tengo razón:Reese le dice

En otra parte Root y Amanda salen de la fiscalía

Esto Samantha te puedo perdí ayuda con algo:Amanda le dice

Claro,me puedes llamar Sam si quieres:Root le dice con una sonrisa

Ok,esto me ayudas a mirar unas casas:Amanda le dice

Claro,de todas formas donde te quedás:Root le pregunta

En un hotel hasta que me compre una casa:Amanda le dice

No dice nada,así que van con la vendedora con la que había quedado,miran unas Cinco hasta que la sexta que es la que le gusta

Gracias por la ayuda:Amanda le dice

De nada:Root le dice

Mañana voy a buscar los muebles y de más,me ayudas:Amanda le dice

Claro,pero ahora vamos a cenar:Root le dice

Van hasta un restaurante,no sabe que allí están todos,se sienta,shaw mira hacia un lado y la ve,allí está Root con el número,les hace una señal al resto y miran,ve que se lo está pasando bien,Root también los ve pero les ignora, cuando termina la cena la acompaña hasta su hotel,se asegura de que no la sigan

Va a su casa y están todos alli,ella pasa, cuando van a pasar les cierra la puerta en sus caras,shaw se artado así que llama y Root les abre pero no les deja pasar

Que queréis:Root le dice

Estas enfadada con nosotros:Finch le pregunta

Porque debería estar:Root le pregunta

Ayer no te perdimos que vinieras:shaw le dice

Si,bueno yo tampoco me quedé en el metro,me large de allí: Root le dice

Y si:Finch no la termina la frase

No,te llevaste un ordenador así de nada y de si o te hubiera llamado para lo que sea es mentira:Root le dice cabreada

Déjanos:Finch intenta una vez más

No y me dejáis en paz de una vez por todas,no os necesita Tomás para algo más,me ocupo yo de ella:Root le dice

Quién es para ti:shaw le dice

Una amiga que conocí y a vosotros que más da o quien sea para mí,:Root le dice

En ese momento suena el movil de Root la escuchan decir que si puede subir,ve que es la mujer,Root le dice que les ignore ellos ya se iban,así que pasa a su casa,y la besa

Root la lleva hasta su habitación donde follan toda la noche

 


	4. Chapter 4

A la mañana siguiente,Amanda se despierta ve que Root no está,así que sale y la ve en la cocina,así que se sienta en la mesa y espera,Amanda se ríe y lo está viendo

Eres muy buena: Amanda le dice,root se da la vuelta,por el sonido

Me has dado un susto:root le dice

Lo siento,es que está tan bien cocinado:Amanda le dice

Gracias,espero que te guste:root le dice

Seguro:Amanda le dice

Lleva el desayuno,y comen entre risa, cuando termina se visten y salen a por los muebles

Fuera shaw la está viendo,decide seguirla,ve como se ríe y se lo pasa bien, ve que entra en una tienda de muebles,ella espera fuera

Dentro Root y Amanda van a por el sofá, después a por la mesa del comedor,la cocina,la habitación y el baño

Al salir van a un restaurante ha comer,cuando se meten por un callejón,aparece alguien apuntado con un arma

Darme todo el dinero:el chico les dice

Amanda va a sacar el dinero,pero Root le quita el arma y le dispara,shaw está ahí y no entra para que la vean

Root la lleva a su casa,cuando se va,ve que Reese y shaw están ahí esperando,ella los ignora,shaw le agarra y le da la vuelta

Que queréis:Root le pregunta

Necesitamos tu ayuda:Reese le dice

No,voy a ir donde estéis con Tomás: Root le dice

El ha pedido la ayuda:shaw le dice

No,y ahora me voy a por algo para ella: Root le dice

En ese momento aparecen el resto,le impiden salir

Root ayúdanos:Tomás les dice

No,y dejarme en paz: Root les dice

Quién es:Finch intenta que se lo digan

No te importa,es mi vida privada y no os interesa: Root le dice

Pero:Finch 

Iros a la mierda,es mi vida,yo cuando os pregunto me decis lo mismo y no me lo decís así que adiós: Root le dice

Root se larga,sabe que ella ahora no quiere que les ayude,ellos lo hicieron cuando Tomás vino,no querían su ayuda,sabe que le ha puesto un cortafuerte más fuerte en el ordenador,como en el móvil no lo pueden pinchar y si la siguen Root les va a pegar un toro o cualquier otra cosa

Root va a la casa de Amanda,deja las cosas en una mesa y se sienta con ella,Amanda la besa y Root se la lleva a la cama


	5. Chapter 5

Ha pasado ya más de unas semanas desde que Root,hablara con Amanda hoy había quedado con ella,pero al verla le gritas

Eres una criminal,verdad una hacker y asesina a sueldo:Amanda le pregunta

Quién te lo ha dicho: Root le pregunta

Me ha llegado una llamada de un hombre que me lo ha dicho:Amanda le pregunta

Amanda no sabías que eras fiscal,pero alguien dijo que te iban a matar,así que: Root le dice

No te quiero volver a ver,o la próxima vez haré que te detenga:Amanda le dice

Root ve como se va,sabe quién ha sido,está vez se han pasado,con todo el cabreo que tiene se sube a la moto y va,sabe que están allí todos

Llega y deja la moto y con paso firme,baja al metro,desconecta la luz dento nadie sabe nada

Que me ha pasado a la luz:Finch les pregunta

Que la he quitado: Root le dice

Cómo puedes ser tan:Finch le pregunta,pero Root ha sacado el arma y ha disparado hacia Finch

Que coño haces:Reese le pregunta

Yo iba hacer esa pregunta: Root le dice

Que:Carter le pregunta

Cómo coño podéis ser tan egoísta,le habéis dicho quién era verdad,gracias a vosotros ya no quiere verme: Root le dice

Es lo mejor:Finch les dice

Bueno cuando vayan a por Grace,haremos lo mismo: Root le dice

No ella es:Finch le dice

Ya ,está vez iros a la mierda,mi vida privada no os interesa,y Finch espero que la maten,me importa una mierda: Root le dice

Te hemos perdido ayuda y no has aparecido:Shaw le dice

Ya,pero cuando os dije que os ayudaba dijiste que no hacía falta,ya que Tomás lo había dicho: Root les dice

Pero:Finch 

Iros a la mierda,no pienso en volver ayudaros con nada,no quiero verlos a nadie,gracia a vosotros he pedido a una amiga: Root le dice

Root es:Reese intenta,pero escucha un disparo que Root ha echo y le ha dado al ordenador

Root se va,coge la moto,llega hasta las afueras,ha comprado una botella de vodka y se la está bebiendo

En el metro todos están,mirando hacia el ordenador,pero están mirando a Finch 

Que coño has echo:Shaw le pregunta

Solo le he llamado para dicerle quién era:Finch les dice

Voy a llamarla,ha ver si me lo coge: Shaw le dice

La llama pero no sé lo coge,es más el número ya no está está operativo,se lo guarda y lo dice

El móvil de Root ya no está operativo,lo ha desconectado: Shaw le dice

Espera puedo volverá ponerlo operativo:Finch les dice

Ya pero no nos quiere ver:Carter le dice

Root desde su ordenador vuelve a decir que vuelve a matar, por dinero o a hackear,ya ha recibido,una notificación para que le ayude a escapar a otro país,le ha dicho que si

Shaw va a la casa de Root,llama a la puerta y espera,Root abre pero a saber quién es la vuelve a cerrar,en ese momento,la intenta abrir pero dispara,Finch es el primero en pasar,pero le está apuntado con la pistola

Iros no os quiero ver: Root le dice

Root escucha me:Finch le dice 

Root le empuja contra la pared y cierra la puerta,es mejor que se vayan ya vendrá por la mañana

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente,todos están reunidos en la puerta de Root,para entrar,el primero será Finch

Por otra parte Root,está cogiendo sus cosas para ir a dar una vuelta,escucha abrir su puerta asi que con la pistola en mano,sale a ver qué pasa

Ve que es Finch quien entra y pasa,ella le apunta,pero no sé da cuenta hasta que la mira

Que coño hacéis aquí:Root le dice

Quiero hablar:Finch le dice

Pero ve que Root se acerca a él,y le empuja hacia fuera,donde están todos,ella se va pero Finch no la deja

Es lo mejor:Finch le dice

En serio,para ti o para mí:Root le pregunta

Para todos,ella:Finch le dice pero no termina la frase ya porque Root acaba de sacar el arma

Una mierda lo has echo por ti,ella era una amiga y vosotros soy unos egoístas:Root les dice

Te pedimos ayudas y no viniste Root,como lo vamos a ser:Tomás le pregunta

Enserio me lo dices,os pregunte si os ayudaba y tú dijiste que no hacía falta,nadie dijo que os ayudará y me dijiste que me quedara en el metro,pero cuando yo no quiero que me ayudes lo soy yo la egoísta es irónico:Root le dice

Pero Root,y si:Shaw le dice

Pero nada,vas con alguien que no corre,pero cuando conozco alguien y luego resulta que necesita protección y yo os digo que no hace falta soy la egoísta:Root le pregunta

Root,pero te pedimos ayudas y pasaste:Tomás le dice

Que más da,ella era una amiga,fuera de esto,pero resulta que yo no puedo tener amigos y vosotros si:Root les pregunta

Nadie dice nada,ya que tiene razón,cuando Finch va hablar no dice nada ya que Root está a su lado,y de repente siente que le tiran por las escaleras,ha caído dos pisos,todos están en sock,pero Root está sonriendo

Porque lo has hecho:Carter le pregunta

Porque me da igual lo que le pase:Root les dice

A qué te refieres:Reese le pregunta con temor

Que ya no os voy a ayudar con los números,vuelvo a ser la hacker y asesina a sueldo que soy:Root les dice

Pero eso significa que: Fusco le dice

No os quiero volver a ver,si entráis en mi casa,me da igual si soy o no policías os disparare:Root le dice

Se van a subir con ella,en el ascensor pero se lo impiden sacando su arma,les señala las escaleras,así que van hasta donde está Finch

Donde esta Root:Finch les pregunta

Ella se ha ido y no nos volverá ayudar:Shaw le dice

Bajan para abajo y la ven subirse a su moto,sabe que está muy cabreada,que no se le pasará enseguida,lo único que pueden hacer es esperar,para eso van a seguir ayudando a los números

Ha pasado ya más de 2 meses y no han vuelto a saber nada de Root,solo que en algunos casos,cuando llegaban ya estaba muerto,o que Root les contrataban para que matar alguien,o ser el señuelo

Hoy Root está en el club de stripper donde conoce al dueño que son amigos,así que es una habitual

La policía tiene una orden para el registro,así que empieza pero no encuentra nada,solo serien,Root se sienta con Óscar que es el dueño,le ha  avisado para que sacará todo lo ilegal

Gracias por tu ayuda:Óscar le dice

Para eso están los amigos:Root le dice

Eres una buena amiga:Óscar le dice

Gracias,además me gusta mucho estar aquí,sobre todo con esa morena:Root le dice

Root se despide de Óscar y coge a la chica y se van a un reservado donde le empieza a darle un lapdance

En el metro todos están,no hacen nada ya que han terminado con su número, cuando bajan Carter y Fusco,les ve que están desconcertado

Que pasa:Finch les pregunta

Hoy antivicios iban hacer,una redada y resulta que cuando han ido no había nada:Fusco le dice

Nada de nada:Shaw le pregunta

No y los almacenes estaban vacío de todo:Carter les dice

Quién lo lleva:Reese le pregunta

Para que:Carter le pregunta

Solo le voy hacer una visita:Reese le dice

No,y además su ordenador está también limpio:Fusco le dice

No pero tenemos una foto:Carter le dice

Saca la foto y se la enseña, nadie sabe quien es,pero Shaw mira y ve alguien que hace tiempo que nadie ve

Voy a salir:Shaw les dice

Que pasa:Finch le pregunta

Hay alguien en esa foto que conocemos:Shaw les dice

Quién es:Tomás le pregunta

Mirar a lado de él y lo sabréis:Shaw le dice

Cuando miran más de cerca ven a Root que está con él,hablando y riendo

Ha donde vas:Fusco le pregunta

Voy a buscar a Root y hablar con ella,no hagáis nada:Shaw le dice

Vamos contigo:Finch les dice

No,y la última vez a ti te tiro,voy sola:Shaw le dice

Shaw sale y seca,coge el coche y va a la casa de Root, cuando llama le dice que ya no vive ahí que se fue,así que la busca en otra parte

Tarda una hora pero la encuentra en un club de stripper,ve que seca así que la sigue

Root la ha visto así que va a la casa donde se queda,Shaw la sigue y cuando ve que se baja va detrás de ella, cuando llama al timbre,Root la abre

Hola Root:Shaw le dice

Hola sameen:Root le dice con una sonrisa

La deja pasar,pero Shaw en de hablar la besa y Root le devuelve el beso 

Que haces aquí:Root le pregunta cuando rompe el beso

Te extrañaba y ahora solo quiero follar:Shaw le dice

Root la atrapa contra la pared,donde se basan y


	7. Chapter 7

Root se la queda mirando,Shaw cierra la puerta

Quieres que te folle: Root le pregunta

Si:Shaw le dice

Root se acerca y la besa, la atrapa contra la puerta y la besa,Shaw le agarra de el cuello y profundiza en el beso,se aparta y le quita la camiseta de Shaw,la deja en sujetador,Shaw hace lo mismo

Root le besa el cuello y va quitándole los pantalones,Shaw la empuja para abajo,le rasga las bragas

Root vuelve a besar y Shaw le quita los pantalones y la deja con los boxes

Root le muerde el pezón y lleva su mano hasta el clotis de Shaw que nota que está muy mojada,Shaw echa la cabeza para atrás

Root se pone de rodillas y le levanta la pierna,la mira y pone su boca en el clotis donde empieza a lamer

Root más:Shaw le dice

Root sonríe y lo hace,de repente le mete un dedo,Shaw gime más,le muerde el clotis,le gusta ver cómo Shaw está ahora mismo

Root le mete otro dedo más,ahora con dos la folla y con la boca,Shaw lleva su mano hacia la cabeza de Root para que no la quité

Root no pares joder:Shaw le dice

Root acelerar más,Shaw gime cada vez más, cuando llega, Root le sigue lamiendo,se levanta y se mete los dedos en la boca para limpiarlos

A Shaw me ha puesto otra vez más mojada,Shaw le da la vuelta y ahora la tiene contra la puerta

La besa y va bajando,su mano hasta quitarle los boxes,le toca su miembro hasta que esté duro,le besa el cuello en su pulso,baja hasta los pechos donde los muerde

Se pone de rodillas y se mete,el pene en la boca, Root y le gusta,lleva su mano hacia la cabeza para que vaya más adentro

Shaw se atraganta y le gusta,Shaw le pone sus manos en la cintura,y va más rápido, Root viene en su boca

Se levanta y la besa, Root le sujeta la cintura, cuando les falta aire se separan,se miran a los ojos

Joder: Root le dice

Si:Shaw le dice

Así que has venido solo para follar: Root le pregunta

Si, seguimos:Shaw le dice

Root se acerca y la tira a la cama,se sube encima de ella y la penetra,las dos gimen a la vez

Se besan,y Shaw le rodea el cuello, Root le muerde el cuello

Más ohhh:Shaw dice

A Roo le gusta ese sonido,va más rápido,le muerde el cuello y viene en ella

Se tumba a su lado y Shaw se sube encima y se la vuelven a meter, Root lleva sus manos hacia la cintura,y Shaw empieza a cabalgar sobre la polla,Root coge una de sus tetas y juega con ella,Shaw echa la cabeza para atrás

Root le da un golpe en el culo,y Shaw gime,llegan a la vez

Root se levanta y va detrás de ella,Shaw la mira

Que pasa:Shaw le pregunta

Ponte a cuatro patas: Root le dice

En serio:Shaw le pregunta

Si, hazlo: Root le dice

Shaw hace lo que le pide y lo hace,coge su polla y la estimular,y a Shaw le pasa el dedo por el culo,Shaw coge aire y lo siente, Root le acaba de penetrar el culo

Espera:Shaw le dice

Vale: Root le dice

Shaw le dice que ya puede empezar,así que empieza

Joder, Root Shaw le dice

Te gusta verdad puta: Root le dice

Si, jodeme más:Shaw le dice

Root acelerar y le gusta,Shaw gime más todavía

Que zorra te gusta: Root le pregunta

Si:Shaw le dice

Root viene después de eso,la saca y se tumba a su lado

Ha estado bien: Root le pregunta, tumbada en la cama

Si:Shaw le dice,que también se tumba

Voy a darme una ducha te apuntas: Root le pregunta

Si:Shaw le dice

Siento haberte dicho,puta y zorra: Root le

La verdad es que me ha gustado:Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

Se levanta y van a la ducha,ahí lo vuelven a hacer otra vez, cuando termina Shaw se viste y se va

Otro día lo volvemos hacer:Shaw le pregunta

Claro: Root le

Ve como se va y ella se tumba en la cama y se duermen

Shaw va a su casa y sonríe,lo volverá hacer,no quiere hablar con nadie ,así que se acuesta y se duermen

Las dos se duermen con una sonrisa, piensa que pronto lo volverá hacer


	8. Chapter 8

Al día siguiente.

De momento Shaw va para la biblioteca, ahí están todos ustedes, así que pasa

Que me he perdido: Shaw les pregunta

Esta noche vamos a seguir a Root: Carter le dice

Y es seguro: Shaw le pregunta

Es lo mejor que podemos hacer: Finch le dice

Ya es la última vez que dijiste eso, le contestaste a una persona quién era Root, ella no te va a perdonar: Shaw le dice

Pero ella puede ayudarnos: Finch les dice

No, ella ya no tiene el implante coclear: Shaw le dice

Cómo lo sabes: Finch le pregunta

La voz en un bar y la pregunta que tenía en el oído, alguien le pregunto y ella se lo dijo: Shaw le dice

En unos almacenes, Root aparca el coche y se baja, va hacia el almacén, cuando llega al que tiene que ir, pasa

Hola: Root pregunta alto

Hola Root: Richard le dice

Hola Richard, se hace aquí: Root le pregunta

Te acuerdas cuando la policía vino para hacer la redada: Richard le pregunta

Si, te avisé :: Root le dice

Traje todo hasta aquí, están las armas, mujeres, coches y demás: Richard le dice

Vaya, no tendrás que atender: Root le pregunta

Si, porque: Richard le dice

Porque puedo ayudarte a hackear, los datos del puerto, o intentar que tus casos no salgan: Root le dice

Cómo se borra: Richard le pregunta

Si o falsificar algunas cosas: Root le dice

Gracias: Richard le dice

Si tienes uno ahora lo hago: Root le dice

Richard coge un ordenador y se pasa, Root hace lo que le ha dicho, para celebrar se toman unas cervezas

Ya por la noche, están en el club de stripper, ya han visto pasar una raíz, así que pasan

Root está en la barra, cuando les ve entrar, así que se esconde, se acerca a Richard

Richard: Root le dice, para que venga

Que pasa: Richard le pregunta

Acaba de pasar unas personas: Root le dice

Si, es un club: Richard le contesta

No, verás, ella es policía, junto a su compañero que es él, hijo del homicidio, traje y la voz, y las gafas, todo el mundo: hackear todo: Raíz de los dados, pero Amanda, y ella es fiscal: Raíz le termina de decir

Richard llama a uno de los suyos para que venga, los señala a los que quiere que se vayan, así como lo hacen, el tema de la seguridad se acerca y empieza a sacar, en la barra Root se está riendo

Te lo dije: Root le dice

Tienes razón, que vamos a hacer ahora: Richard le pregunta

De momento vamos a seguir como siempre, solo en el futuro.

Vale: Richard le dice

Raíz se levanta y va con una stripper, que le hace un baile privado

Fuera están esperando a que Root salga, Finch le ha puesto un rastreador, en la moto que cree que es de ella

Unas horas después raíz venta, todos están ahí esperando, Finch se acerca

Ahora me sigues: Root le pregunta a Finch

Puedes ayudarnos: Finch le dice

Root se acerca y le coge, le da un puñetazo en toda la cara, sabe que van a venir corriendo por eso lo he echo, y así lo confima

Hola Reese, Fusco, Shaw: Root les dice

Hola Root, necesitamos tu ayuda: Reese le dice

No, ya no lo hago, vais mal: Root les dice

Ese está traficando con varias cosas: Carter le dice

Es mi amigo, alguien que le importa una mierda lo que hice: Root les dice, sobre todo mirando a Finch

Eres una criminal y siempre lo serás: Finch le dice con acusación

Ya, bueno yo no hackeado al FBI, como tú: Root le dice con una sonrisa

El da palizas a las mujeres: Reese le dice

No, yo ya he venido más veces y no tienen golpes ni dolor: Root le dice

Cómo puedes estar tan ciega: Finch le pregunta

Yo, y tú, la llama porque no queríamos vuestra puta ayuda, o porque Tomás me dijo que no me hacía falta para la misión: Root le dice acercándose

Amanda se acerca y Root la ve, solo mueve la cabeza

No, me puedes detener, o me acercado a ti: Root le dice a Amanda

Ayúdame a mi: Amanda le dice

No, él es mi amigo, yo fio de él, no de vosotros: Root les dice

Root van a matar alguien: Finch le dice

Bueno, yo soy un criminal y siempre lo sé, no, he venido a decirme: Root le pregunta

Root, el ha matado alguien: Finch le dice

Sabes que es mentira, y lo sabes: Root le dice

Comete un error: Finch le dice

Si, el error fue confiar en ti, ha escuchado las últimas noticias de Italia: Root le dice con una sonrisa

No: Finch le dice

Debería, escuchó que han matado a una persona, allí, parece que se iba a casar con el hijo de alguien de la mafia: Root le dice

Termina de decir y se va, Shaw va detrás de ella,la han visto pero no han dicho nada

Shaw por otra parte acaba de llegar donde sabe que Root está,así que se baja y va hacia la puerta,no llama Root la abre y ella pasa

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Shaw pasa y espera a que Root cierre la puerta, va hasta el salón

Shaw que quieres: Root le pregunta entrando en el salón

Hablar contigo: Shaw le dice mirándola fijamente

De mi amigo: Root le pregunta

Mira, solo escúchame y luego tomas la decisión que quieras: Shaw le dice

El es mi amigo, no voy a cambiar de opinión y lo que sabes: Rootear los dados, pero te voy a escuchar el fío de ti no de ellos: Root le termina de decir

Han salido varios números y siempre están asociados a su amigo, hay un vídeo en la que se da una paliza una mujer, también compra armas ilegales, coches que venden las piezas, animales, tráfico de drogas, persona, blanquea el dinero y mata: Shaw le dice

He visto el vídeo o lo que he dicho Finch: Root le pregunta

No lo he visto, Finch lo dijo: Shaw le dice

Shaw te puedo decir una cosa y no se da a nadie: Root le pregunta

Claro: Shaw le dice

Yo iba a decir Amanda quién era, pero con él siempre es lo mismo, era una amiga, pero cuando me dice que no quiere hablar conmigo, esa decisión era mía no suya: Root le dice

Sin embargo, hemos perdido la ayuda muchas veces y Finch dijo que no podías venir: Shaw le dice

Finch nunca me has call, pregúntale a la máquina, Finch te ha mentido a all: Root le dice

En ese momento el ordenador se enciende y aparece frases "No se ha podido, nunca ha sido llamado o le gusta mucho"

Tanto Root como Shaw se queda mirando a la pantalla, Root aparta la vista de Shaw

Es cierto eso: Shaw le pregunta

Cuál es: Root le dice con nervios

Te gustó: Shaw le pregunta acercándose a ella

Si: Root le dice ve lo cerca que está Shaw de ella

Shaw se acerca con una sonrisa y la besa, baja hacia el cuello donde le muerde el pulso

Para mí conté a mi también me gusta mucho: Shaw le dice con una sonrisa

En serio: Root le pregunta

Si: Shaw le dice

Se sienta en el sofá, antes de poder seguir hablando suena el móvil,es Reese quién le llama

Donde estas: Reese le pregunta

Donde tengo que estar:Shaw le dice

Con ella: Reese le dice

Si,y Finch nos han mentido:Shaw le dice

En qué: Reese le pregunta curioso

En todo:Shaw le dice

Me voy a quedar: Shaw le dice a Reese

Cuelga el móvil y se sienta con ella

Entonces te vas a quedar: Root le pregunta

Si,si no te importa:Shaw le dice

No,pero quiero intentar hacer una relación contigo: Root le pregunta

Yo también,lo quiero intentar:Shaw le dice

Las dos sonríen y se besan,se ponen ha ver la TV,piden la cena y espera cuando llegan,se la comen y al recoger

Shaw se acerca a Root, cuando la empuja contra la pared

 


	10. Chapter 10

Ha pasado un mes, pero para Root la relación con Shaw no va bien, la búsqueda difícil, descubrí que así podría ser la espía, ella ya su amigo

Finch le había dicho que se quedará y la espiarla, pero al final lo descubrió

Ahora Root esta con Óscar, le habían traído la destrucción, a lo lejos les estaban observando, así que cargan todo y se van, la policía está lista

Así que cuando el coche vende le sigue una calle y le hacen parar, Shaw y el resto lo están viendo

La policía se acerca con las armas en mano

Salgan ahora: la policía les dice, los dos salen con las manos arriba

Lleváis algo para pinchar: les pregunta

No: Óscar les dice

La policía abre el maletero pero no hay nada, Root se le ha jugado, Carter y Fusco tienen confusión

Nos podemos ir: Root les pregunta

Si: la policía les dice

Se suben y se van, Reese no lo entiende, Shaw está confusa y Finch no sabe que ha fallado

Root y Óscar se van a su casa, ahí se ríen lo que habían sacado antes, trucando las cámaras

Ya por la noche van de vuelta al club,ahí está Root con una chica bailando

Shaw va ir a la casa de Root pero no sabe dónde está,sabe que se ha cambiado,pero no encuentra su nuevo lugar

Root por su parte se está llevando a una chica a su casa,Shaw lo había visto así que se va,ya lo intentará otro día

 


End file.
